No Phobia
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: The sequel to the one-shot Monophobia. SasuNaru. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

It had been about two months since Naruto had saved Sasuke's life; Sasuke had been extremely depressed, and was contemplating suicide when Naruto found him.

Sasuke had moved in with Naruto, into the giant apartment, and started using his loft as a studio.

Sasuke had been in a pretty horrible state of mind for a while after that. They'd gotten very close and were living together, buy they still hadn't had sex.

Sasuke wasn't ready for the things that went along with it, and Naruto had been kind and wasn't pressuring him.

Tonight though, he was ready. He had found candles, roses and champagne, and had set them up in his room. Naruto deserved this night, and Sasuke wanted it to be special.

Spreading out the rise petals on the bed, Sasuke's heart raced. He honestly wanted this night to be the best.

Hearing the click off a key in the lock, Sasuke perched on the end of the bed.

"Tadaima!" Naruto called "Sasuke, where are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke replied "I'm in here; My room."

Popping his head through the door, Naruto saw the scene Sasuke had created, and couldn't help but stare.

Approaching, Sasuke explained "You've been really wonderful, not pressuring me for sex. But, I'm ready now, and I wanted this to be memorable."

With nimble fingers Sasuke untied Naruto's tie and slid it off. Carefully grabbing Naruto's collar, he pressed his lips to Naruto's in a long kiss, battling for dominance.

Ending up on the bed, they rolled around, and Sasuke eventually ended up on top of Naruto, dominating the kiss.

Now, both Sasuke and Naruto had thought about this, and what would happen, but neither had thought much about who would be where. Sasuke figured he'd go with Naruto's needs, and Naruto just wanted to keep Sasuke.

Ultimately, it led to Sasuke straddling Naruto's hips as he opened Naruto's shirt and slid his hands over the revealed tan chest.

"Naruto, is this ok?" Sasuke asked, unsure if Naruto had planned to top.

"Yes, of course." Naruto told him.

Again, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, smoothly pushing his tongue between Naruto's lips to explore his mouth.

Sasuke held himself up with one arm and with the other, he ran his hand over Naruto's chest. Naruto's fingers twined into Sasuke's midnight hair.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke saw that his eyes were glazed over in lust. Moving, Sasuke lapped at Naruto's neck, starting to kiss and bite.

Naruto arched his neck up and groaned.

"I love you." Sasuke breathed onto the tan neck, now covered in small red marks.

Suddenly he pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers and dragged them past his ankles, leaving Naruto completely exposed. He then pulled off his shirt; a black wife beater.

Gazing at Naruto laying flushed beneath him, Sasuke smiled and thought about how lucky he was to have Naruto.

Sliding a hand down he began palming Naruto's hardening cock.

Slowly he licked one of Naruto's nipples, curling his tongue over the rosy bud and biting gently, then sucking on the other one.

Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and moaned. Sasuke smirked and continued suckling, harder though.

Finally, Sasuke separated himself from Naruto's chest. At last his attention was drawn to Naruto's fully hard cock.

In his previous relationship, Sasuke had always been the bottom, and had never sucked someone off, so he decided not I make this his first night to.

Instead he pleasured Naruto with his hands; stroking, fondling and pumping, until Naruto was at his climax. With a low groan he fell over the edge, coating both of their chests in his seed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke felt truly happy. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Gently Sasuke turned Naruto over to lie on his stomach.

Reaching over for the bottle of lube he had bought earlier that day, Sasuke poured some of it onto his hands, coating his fingers in the citrus scented liquid.

"I'll try not to make this too painful. I'm sorry if it hurts." Sasuke warned.

Slowly he pushed one finger into Naruto's tight heat. Feeling the resistance, he worked the one finger in, wiggling it around to make the muscles relax around him.

"Unnng, it feels...Weird." Naruto complained. "Itaiii!"

Sasuke had pushed a second finger and was moving the two digits around. Trying not to hurt Naruto any more than he had to, he scissored his fingers and moved them around, prodding at the tight walls, then sliding in a third finger.

He continued probing within Naruto until Naruto's whimpers grew, and he adjusted his fingers to prod Naruto's prostate. Naruto cried out in shock.

Looking at Sasuke, he asked "Wha-what was that?"

"It's a wonderful spot called your prostate." Sasuke explained, jabbing at it again.

Sasuke continued to move the three fingers about, brushing against that sensitive spot that made Naruto groan, until he felt that Naruto was ready. Slowly he slid his fingers out.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined in a low voice.

"Its alright, Naruto." Sasuke comforted as he coated his cock with lube. "This is going to hurt at first, but I'll try to be gentle. Ok?"

Naruto nodded, raising his hips and balling his fists around the sheets.

Slowly Sasuke spread Naruto's ass and positioned himself at Naruto's hole, and pushed through the ring of muscle. He stopped once he was completely inside of Naruto.

After a few seconds, Naruto shifted and winced.

"I'm going to move now." Sasuke told him.

"Not ye-" Naruto cut off as Sasuke slid out.

He stopped when only the tip was still in, then pushed back in. Pull out slowly, thrust in slowly, out, in, out, in.

Suddenly Naruto cried out in shock. Nudging the spot again with his cock, Sasuke heard Naruto gasp again. Pulling out, he thrust into the spot, making Naruto see white.

Once again, Naruto was rock hard. Then he was climaxing again, as Sasuke abused his prostate.

Feeling the muscles contract around his cock as Naruto orgasmed, Sasuke felt himself reaching his end.

Pushing in as far as he could, Sasuke came deep within Naruto.

Slowly he slid out, then fell onto the bed beside Naruto, both of them panting.

"I. Love. You." Naruto gasped.

"You. Too." Sasuke replied.

Finally Sasuke pulled the covers over Naruto and himself, pulled Naruto into his chest and they both fell asleep.

~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~

Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel to m one-shot, Monophobia. For those who don't know, monophobia is the fear of being alone. The title No Phobia related to Sasuke no longer bring alone. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take on the challenge of adding to my one shot, but something motivated me to write more. For any of you actually writing this (cheesy crap) thanks for bothering to read the A/N. Please leave a review if you have anything to say, I'd love feed back or advise on how to improve in the future!

Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto was glad that he had a driver; he was exhausted after a long day at work, and had he been put behind the wheel, he would have been worried about falling asleep.

It was almost ten, well past dark, and Naruto had been up and about since around six that morning.

When the car pulled up at his building, Naruto had to drag himself out and into the elevator.

Finally he made his way through the door. Hearing the door open, Sasuke came over.

"Welcome home, Naruto. You look really tired." Sasuke commented, concerned by the bags forming below bright blue eyes now dull with fatigue.

"Exhausted." Naruto replied.

"I'll run you a bath." Sasuke offered, then left to perform the task without waiting for a response.

Naruto sat down on the floor and pulled off his shoes and socks. He then wandered over to the bathroom.

Now, even though he was living in a western style penthouse, Naruto wanted a Japanese style bath; a tub, and a stool and handheld shower head.

Seeing the bath fully run, Naruto began peeling off his coat and shirt. He was startled when Sasuke started helping him undress, but didn't complain.

Guiding Naruto onto the stool, Sasuke proceeded to strip himself.

He picked up the shampoo bottle, then went over to Naruto. He poured some shampoo onto his hand, then began massaging it into Naruto's hair and scalp. Naruto relaxed into Sasuke, slowly unwinding.

Carefully, Sasuke washed out the shampoo, avoiding Naruto's eyes. Next he scrubbed Naruto's back and rubbed tense shoulders.

When he was satisfied that Naruto was clean, he helped him into the bathtub, then quickly washed himself before joining Naruto.

The main difference between Naruto's bath, and a regular Japanese bath was the size; a normal one fit one, maybe two people. Naruto's was closer to a jacuzzi.

Sitting right beside Naruto, he slipped an arm around the slender waist and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Looking up at Sasuke, Naruto smiled, happy that he had a wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend.

Seeing Naruto looking at him, Sasuke's eyes smiled, and he lifted Naruto's face to press a kiss to soft lips. With tender love, they kissed slowly for a few minutes, forgetting everything but the other and the hot water swirling around them.

Breaking apart to breathe, Sasuke slid down and grabbed Naruto by his hips and pulled him so he was straddling Sasuke's hips while facing him.

Naruto was surprised by this action, and gasped as he felt something hard poking at his cock.

Again, Naruto's lips were brought to Sasuke's, this time with Naruto lying on top of Sasuke. Gently Sasuke's hands probed Naruto's body, fingers gliding delicately over sensitive skin. Finally he grabbed Naruto's ass.

One finger moved to Naruto's hole, rubbing it and poking without pushing so much as his nail inside. Naruto groaned and pressed down on Sasuke.

Finally, he pushed the finger into Naruto's quivering hole, but only to the first joint. Naruto groaned again.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke murmured into his ear.

"Unng. Hurry up, quit teasing." Naruto complained halfheartedly.

Sasuke bit down lightly on Naruto's ear, and pushed his finger in slowly until it was completely encased in Naruto's tight heat.

Sasuke couldn't help but picture sliding his cock into Naruto, thrusting in and out and coming inside of him, and by then he was completely erect. His cock was pressing into Naruto's, which was also rock hard.

Soon he pushed a second finger in, along with the first one already wiggling around inside Naruto's ass. He was growing impatient.

After thrusting two fingers and scissoring them, he added a third finger, stretching Naruto's hole not as well as he could, but well enough to him.

When he slid out all three fingers, Naruto whined a quiet objection.

"Its ok, Naruto. We're going to try something different, alright?" Sasuke asked in a soothing voice.

"O-ok..." Naruto replied shakily.

Taking his lover's hips, Sasuke pulled Naruto up, and positioned him above his - Sasuke's - cock.

"Now slowly lower yourself." Sasuke instructed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a bit scared.

"You want me to impale myself?" he asked.

Slowly Sasuke pulled Naruto down, so that his cock was pressing against Naruto's quivering hole.

"Yes, love." Sasuke replied.

Closing his eyes, Naruto slowly lowered himself, wincing when Sasuke's cock entered him. After a second he stopped, with Sasuke barely inside of him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I can't." Naruto whispered. "I can't, Sasuke. It'll hurt!"

"Pain for pleasure, Naruto." Sasuke soothed.

Slowly he pulled Naruto down until he was completely seated astride Sasuke's cock.

"Stay like this until you're comfortable to move on your own." Sasuke explained.

Naruto just kept gasping for breath. After a short while, Naruto slowly lifted himself onto his knees. Shakily he held himself up, only the head of Sasuke's cock still inside of him, hot water flowing around him to about his navel.

Shakily he lowered himself back down onto Sasuke. Sasuke was engulfed in sensation as Naruto's tight hole slowly surrounded him.

This time Naruto had more confidence, and he pulled himself up and pushed back down in one slow but fluid motion.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Faster, he rose and fell, impaling himself on Sasuke's erect cock. Soon he was bouncing up and down. Then he rose and let himself fall, knees collapsing under him, and he saw a flash of white and screamed.

Sasuke let out a low groan as Naruto's muscles contracted around him, pushing him over the edge.

"Naruto, let's come together." He said in a low voice.

"I-I can't hold back." Naruto replied.

Then Sasuke was going over the edge of pleasure, and falling, falling, and Naruto was too.

While Naruto came into the water, leaving trails of white liquid floating in the water, Sasuke came deep within Naruto.

Sasuke sat up right as Naruto collapsed forwards, and they fell into a soft embrace; the mood changed only by the fact that Sasuke's cock was still up Naruto's ass.

Gently Sasuke lifted Naruto off of him, seeing a small amount if his own fluids spill out of Naruto's hole.

"Lets get out of the bath and get dry." Sasuke offered.

Not waiting for a reply, he lifted Naruto out of the water and wrapped him in a towel, then helped him to the bed in the other room.

After toweling them both off, Sasuke lay down with Naruto on top of the blankets. A few minutes later Naruto rolled onto him and kissed him.

"Wha-?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"I don't have work tomorrow, and I won't be able to sit or walk straight anyways, do let's make the best of this time." Naruto offered.

Grabbing Naruto, Sasuke rolled both of them over so he was above Naruto. Clearly Naruto had other plans though, because he rolled them back to their original position and sat on him.

"You're always doing everything for me. Let me do this for you, just this once." Naruto explained, eyes heavily lidded with lust.

Sasuke smiled wickedly. He liked this side of Naruto.

~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~

Well, heres another chapter of No Phobia! ...Sorry that its been a while since I updated this story. Theres been a bunch of crap going on and I kept putting off sending it to my beta (Thank you Animewiccan725!)

Also, I had originally intended to add a second yaoi scene (you may have wondered why it ended on the note that it ended on...) but I just couldn't manage to write. My friend killed himself just after I had written this much. Anywhooooo, I'm gonna try to get up a Valentines story, but that'll probably be the next thing I post.

Thank you, everyone!


End file.
